villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Organization
The Black Organization (in Japanese: 黒の組織), mostly shorted as BO, is a secret criminal organization and the main antagonistic faction of the Detective Conan series. The organization is known for committing numerous crimes, from blackmail to robberies to assassinations. The code names of each member of the organization is based on alcoholic beverages. The organization is also the main source of the APTX 4869 which was used against Shinichi and used by Shiho Miyano on herself when she escaped from the organization. This organization consists of about 36 members. The boss of the organization is unseen and unknown, he only contacts his members through text messages. The boss phone number follows the tune of the children song Nanatsu no Ko (七つの子; Literally meaning "Seven Children") which is known to be as; #969#6261. As revealed in December 14, 2017, the true identity of the boss is Renya Karasuma. Locations The Black Organization seems to have hideouts, but none of them have been completely revealed so far. In line with their secretive existence, the Black Organization prefers to meet in places that are isolated or where they can slip away easily. Several operatives occupy public positions like famous actress (Vermouth), television announcer (Kir), or company chairman (Pisco) which gives the Black Organization connections to circles of the rich and famous and access to otherwise unavailable locations. So far, the Black Organization have met clients at a dim restaurant, a Shinkansen's dining car, a crowded wake, a train station under construction, and in an isolated area of an amusement park. The Black Organization often conducts business and meetings at the shipping yard. Not very many member's abodes have been shown, but they range in extravagance from Kir's relatively plain apartment to Vermouth's lavish penthouse in a tall building. Divisions There are many divisions in the Black Organization which are roughly grouped into seven different divisions. They are: *Executives - this division designs, creates, devises and commands all tasks within the organizations. This division composes the leaders of the group. *Espionage - This division is specialized in spying, infiltration, stealth, gathering/collecting intelligence and counterintelligence. Some of members are tasked with assassination as well. *Assassins - this division is tasked with removal of those who pose threats to the organizations (including members who have become a liability). Its members are composed mostly of snipers. *Drug Development - in charge of making and manufacturing new types of drugs. *Finance - this division is in charge of managing revenues Black Organization makes. *Software development - along with drug development this division is in very important position. It is in charge of manufacturing computer softwares and malicious computer viruses etc. *Politics - this division is specialized in briberies. This division also financially supports Black Organization. In spite of that it is not considered very important. What does it Want? As of now, the Organization's main purpose and goal still remain mystery. Currently, the CIA's undercover member Kir, as well as the Boss's ringtone, appear to be the only source of information Conan and the FBI can rely on to learn the true intentions behind the Organization. There is a hint of possibility (through secret documents that Conan managed to obtain) that they are planning to "raise the dead" - an implication that they may intend to control biological life. The fact that Sharon Vineyard apparently remains ageless, and the original purpose of the APTX 4869 (as hinted by Ai Haibara herself), provide strong hints in that direction. It could be that they are seeking immortality. Notable Members *Renya Karasuma/Ano Kata/Boss - Leader *Executives **Rum - Second-In-Command **Gin **Vermouth **Vodka *Assassins **Chianti **Korn **Calvados **Ki'ichiro Numabuchi **Rikumichi Kusuda *Espionage **Kir (CIA infiltrator) **Rye (FBI infiltrator, escaped) **Bourbon **Curaçao **Irish **Arrack **Rikumichi Kusuda **Masaaki Okakura **Ethan Hondou *Software development **Tequila **Suguru Itakura **Yoshiaki Hara *Finance **Pisco *Drug Development **Shiho Miyano (defected) **Atsushi Miyano **Elena Miyano **Generic (defected) **Black Beard *Politics **Shigehiko Nomiguchi *Unknown **Scotch **Akemi Miyano **Antonio Gomez **Stout (MI6 infiltrator) **Riesling **Aquavit (CSIS infiltrator) **Kate Lauren Gallery BO.jpg|BO vs. Conan maxresdefaultbo.jpg imagebo.jpg Trivia *When asked by readers why would anyone want to join Black Organization, Aoyama simply stated, "many reasons." *Nearly all of the Black Organization's higher ranked members (with the exception of its leader) use code names based on alcoholic drinks: hard liquor for men and wine or wine-based cocktails for women. When asked why, Aoyama said "it sounds cool.". Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Spy Category:Evil Creator Category:Drug Dealers Category:Assassins Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Mobsters